


Bedtime Story

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Living With Little Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: It's time for Harry's bedtime story.





	Bedtime Story

“What book would you like, Harry?” Severus asked as he did every night; he never got an answer other than the one Harry always gave, a big shrug and a look of worry that he would chose the wrong book and not get a story that night. “Come on,” Severus prompted gently. “There must be one or two you want.” Again Harry shrugged, but this time a book shot off the shelf, landing in the middle of the floor.

 

Harry's eyes widened as he realised what he had done. Severus was going to _kill_ him, the Dursley's always hated it when he used magic though he hadn't known that's what he was doing at the time. He hugged his knees waiting for at least shouting, possibly worse. Not that Severus had done anything like that so far... still Harry was sure that it was just a waiting game.

 

Instead Severus picked up the book, reading out the title - he knew it must have been Harry wanting the book so much that made it fly off the shelf, most accidental magic was emotion or situation based. Moving closer he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“We'll read this then shall we?”

 

“You're still gonna read me the story?” Harry asked shyly, not getting his hopes up. He'd been in far too many traps for that.

 

“Of course, accidental magic is all part of being a wizard, Harry. I did it myself at your age, most wizards do.” He leant in closer to whisper, as though he was telling Harry a secret. “All the most powerful wizards do.”

 

“Really?!” Harry asked excitedly, he wondered if that meant he was going to be a really powerful wizard.

 

“I'm sure there's a few exceptions but for the most part, yes. It's not something you can help anyway. You must have _really_ wanted this book.” Harry looked at him warily before nodding honestly.

 

“Well then, let's get you settled down.” Severus said, pulling the quilt back for Harry to shuffle down, he tucked him in softly. “And I'll read it to you.”


End file.
